


(Don't) Wake Me Up

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam jerks it after 900 years, Angst, Dream Sex, Dudes so fucking repressed his sex fantasies end with them cuddling, F/M, I cannot stand him, Longing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and has it so bad for the detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: After waking up from a dream, Adam finally gives into thoughts about the detective.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	(Don't) Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wrote to break out of my writer's block. There's more Adam/Rachel smut coming soon, hopefully, cos they live in my head rent free.  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting and etc. The support means so much.  
> Enjoy!

_ “Adam…” _

_ Her body shook with pleasure, hips bucking even as he held her in place with firm hands wrapped around the outside of her thighs. He did not pause, did not hesitate as he dove into the warmth of her pussy, losing himself immediately in the overwhelmingly sweet taste of her. _

_ It was better than any dream, any fantasy he could have ever imagined. His tongue stroked her folds, teasing her entrance before his lips latched onto her clit. She keened, back arching as she pressed even closer to his mouth. _

_ “Yes…” She moaned and he imagined she was grabbing her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she focused on the pleasure he was giving her. He would give her anything- everything she wanted. He would. “More… Please…” _

_ Adam moaned right into the very center of her, making her fidget and cry out as she rolled her hips faster against his mouth. As he continued flicking and stroking her clit with his tongue, he slowly slid a finger inside of her. He had to hold another moan back at how wet she was; so wet and tight and warm and all for him.  _

_ She shuddered, hips stuttering to match the pace he set. “Yes!” She cried out happily, her eagerness only spurring Adam on more. Every noise she made was sweeter than birdsong and only made him want to hear more . “More! I need-” _

_ Her words were cut off, turning into a long, low moan as two more fingers joined the first one. She was close now, he could tell by the way she frantically met the slow pace of his fingers and tongue. Noises, beautiful and soft, kept falling from her lips. Everything he did was to encourage more of them, to get her to cry out for him, to come undone for him. _

_ He curled his fingers, hitting just the right spot and she was gone, her mouth hanging open and fingers curled tightly into the gray sheets of his bed. She was crying and shaking, body wracked by the strength of her orgasm. He held on tight to her, anchoring her to his bed, to reality, to him. _

_ “Adam!” _

_ “Yes…” he murmured into her skin, not pausing for a second in his determination to hear every lovely little sound from her, to taste every drop of her sweetness. He needed more, more, more. He needed all of her. Always. _

_ She came again and again, trembling in his arms as he continued to shatter her with a flick of his tongue or long strokes of his fingers. He didn’t stop, couldn’t stop until she was breathless and collapsed with exhaustion beneath him. _

_ “Adam…” Her hands stroked his hair, feeling the strong muscles of his back. Her nails dragged lightly over the back of his neck and he purred, nuzzling into her thigh, chest light with the knowledge of how good he had just made her feel. “So… amazing…” _

_ “More,” he mumbled as he kissed up her inner thighs and to her stomach. “Let me give you more. Please.” He wanted to spend the rest of eternity in this bed, pleasing her for as long as she would allow it. _

_ She laughed and tugged his face up to hers, their mouths meeting in a messy kiss that was all tongue. “It's my turn now. Let me make you feel good,” she whispered against his lips, eyes adoring as they searched his face. Adam’s heart clenched tightly in his chest, unable to breathe under the intensity of her gaze. _

_ What could he have possibly done to deserve to have those eyes look at him with such devotion, to have her body wrapped so tightly around his? How could she possibly be his? Was this a dream? A dream, a dream, a- _

_ She kissed him hard, sending all other thoughts scattering to the farthest parts of his mind. He had no choice but to give in with a resounding groan, sinking into the warmth of her embrace like a ship sinking into the ocean. He was nothing but putty in her hands, hers to do with as she pleased. _

_ Her hands- small, delicate- stroked the hard planes of his stomach before seeking lower, lower. Adam groaned and shut his eyes tightly when she wrapped her fingers around his cock.  _

_ Her name was caught in his throat, like a silent prayer he was too afraid to speak aloud. He wanted to worship her like she deserved, to lavish every inch of her body with kisses. He wanted to show her the deference a goddess was due. But he couldn't focus on anything that wasn't her thumb dragging ever so slowly over the tip of his cock.  _

_ “What do you want?” she murmured against the fragile skin of his throat. She kept stroking him with a pace that was too much and not enough at the same time. _

_ “I-” he couldn’t say. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t. The words were stuck to the inside of his throat. His eyebrows furrowed, hips meeting her strokes of their own accord. _

_ “Tell me.” She kissed his shoulders, his chest, stopping right over his heart. He wanted to open his eyes, to scream her name, but he just couldn’t. Frustration made him grit his teeth- almost shattering them when she suddenly tightened her grip on him. _

_ “Say it.” Her voice was gentle, urging, the complete opposite of the irritation and desperation that was coursing through him. She already knew, why did he need to say it? How could she not know what was so obvious? “What do you want, Adam?” _

“You.”

Adam woke with a ragged gasp, heart pounding in his chest as he stared blearily up at the ceiling. His bedroom was still completely consumed by darkness, meaning that it was earlier in the morning than even he usually woke up. If he slept at all.

He closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his heartbeat, only to immediately open them again when all he saw were flashes of bare skin and wine colored hair tossed over his sheets. Adam groaned, rubbing a tired hand across his face and sat up in his bed.

It had not been the first dream he had ever had about her- even now he would not dare to think her name, lest it make this all even more real. It was, however, the most intense one. His skin still tingled as if her fingers had actually touched him, her lips had actually dragged across his throat. And his cock was still rock hard and dripping, aching for her.

He cursed and fell backwards into his pillows, closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath. How could he allow himself to have such thoughts about the detective? It was inappropriate and unprofessional and- and if he kept his eyes closed he could still see her, writhing in  _ his  _ bed, naked underneath  _ his  _ sheets.

His hand was inching down toward his cock before he could stop himself.

With a growl, Adam’s eyes flew open and he yanked his hand away.  _ No.  _ He couldn’t- he would not indulge in such base acts, especially with thoughts about her dancing through his head. In all of Adam’s very many long years, any urges he had had were few and far between and very rarely satisfied. Like with any other emotion, he found that after ignoring it for long enough, it would eventually go away.

This time seemed different.

Teeth gritted, Adam was forced to accept his situation. He would take care of his problem, quickly and practically, and never think about it- or his dream- ever again. Resigned, he allowed his hand to slip underneath his pajama pants and take hold of his cock.

He immediately hissed at the contact. He didn’t remember it ever feeling this  _ good,  _ but the relief was instant as he slowly stroked himself. His body sank into the mattress as he gradually relaxed and let his eyes slip closed once more.

Despite his resolve to not make it personal and to definitely not think of  _ her,  _ Rachel immediately appeared in his head. He should have known better- from the moment they had met she was the only thing he could ever think about.

Images of her flashed through his mind- stretched out across his bed, breasts exposed and begging for his mouth to explore, to latch on and tease her nipples. After she was breathless and gasping, he would kiss further down her body and find out if she tasted just as sweet as she did in his dreams. He increased his pace, his thumb picking up a drop of precum and using it to slick his movements.

_ Rachel.  _ He spoke her name so easily in his thoughts like never could out loud- like he would never allow himself to. He imagined her like she was in his dream; spread out underneath him with those big blue eyes blinking up at him, full of desire and satisfaction and love. A groan ripped from him, his hand twisting down on his cock roughly.

Would she make those same noises? He thought of all the little sounds he could pull from her, how she would keen as he spread her thighs open and devoured her.  _ “Adam…”  _ He imagined the breathless way she would sigh his name, how she would wrap her arms around his back and pull him towards her because they couldn’t get close enough.

_ Rachel.  _ He imagined what it would be like to slide into the warm, wet heat of her; how she would shift and shudder with impatience as he took her inch by inch. A low moan fell from his lips, one he just managed to smother with a nearby pillow. He couldn't risk the others hearing, knowing about  _ this _ .

He would take his time fucking her, making her come again and again until she couldn’t anymore. He would explore every inch of her body, take the time to get to know what would make her scream and what would make her squirm.

He was close, close enough that Adam could taste his release. His teeth were gritted tightly, mouth set into a fine line so no other noises would escape from him. 

This was wrong, so wrong to think of her like this. She was his colleague, a member of his team. She wasn’t his to think of like this, to imagine bent over her desk as he took her from behind. To imagine her face twisted with pleasure, mouth hanging open as she begged for him to let her come.

She wasn’t his. Never would be. For so many reasons; most being that he didn’t deserve her and never would. But in this moment, this dream, it didn’t matter. In a fantasy, she could be his, for however long he allowed himself to indulge in it.

Adam bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from yelling her name. His cock ached for release but he forced himself to hang on for a second more.

Now they were in her car, in the back seat and she was riding him, breasts bouncing as she slid up and down on his cock. He could lean forward and bury his face in her chest, could dig his fingers into her hips to pull her down tightly against his lap.  _ “Adam!”  _ he could hear her cry out.  _ “Yes! I lo-” _

“Rachel.”

He came with her name on his lips, droplets of cum landing on his stomach and bed sheets. He stayed still for a long moment, chest heaving and eyes shut tightly.

He wished the fantasies ended there. It would almost be easier if his attraction- a grand oversimplification of what this really was, he knew- was completely physical. But it wasn’t, not even close.

now he imagined Rachel curled up beside him, smiling with satisfaction as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Rachel wrapped up in his arms, stroking his chest with her fingers as she told him about her day. Rachel kissing him, holding him, staring at him like she-

Adam forced his eyes open, forced himself out of bed to clean up the mess he had made. He forced away all thoughts of her, forced himself to ignore the aching hole in his chest that only grew bigger with each passing day.

Indulging in dreams only ever left him feeling empty, only ever left him wanting what he could never have.

He would not allow himself to be so weak again.


End file.
